FADING PATIENCE
by FanficLover000005
Summary: ONE SHOT.. - this is a Laylor fic. Something I wish was true but Hey we can only dream and write about it right?. I suck at summaries and headings but I promise it's not bad just read it and let me know what you think. Should I continue or let it be 1 shot? Sorry for the mistakes. It's the first time I use a phone to upload a story
1. Chapter 1

"I'm so tired. Just tired of all this…"

"I know and I wish there was…"

"No, don't start. Do you know what it's like to not hold my daughter in public or the love of my life? Do you know how I feel every time I see this pictures? No you don't because you get to be a part of it and I am just background."

"That's not fair…"

"Exactly my point. It's not fair okay. I want to live my life normally without having to worry about what people will say…"

"Taylor…"

"No Laura, how long will this take? Huh? Am I going to live in the shadows forever? I cant go to the park with you and Ella or just to the stupid grocery store. I just want to live a normal life okay. I mean what would Ella say when she grows up and never finds pictures of us online, just you and 'Ben' her supposedly uncle. For once just put yourself in my shoes and just imagine how I am feeling." Taylor let out a tired sigh and leaned against the door frame of their closet while Laura sat on the bed.

"Tay, babe of course I know it must be hard for you…" Laura didn't even know what to say truly.

"Hard? Hard? Laura we have a two year old daughter whom the public knows as yours and Ben's. We have been married for over three and a half years now but that seems to only exist in the confines of our home and I'm tired of that. If being famous means having to sacrifice this much then I don't want to be a celebrity anymore. I just want a normal life. Is that too much to ask?" Taylor shed silent tears and she decided to leave the room but Laura held her back by the wrist.

Taylor just looked at Laura expectedly and as always Laura didn't have anything to say. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water.

Laura and Taylor have been together since the second season of OITNB. They got married and had a daughter together. In the confines of their home life was amazing and blissful. However in public they couldn't be seen together.

At first it was because of the show, OITNB, Laura had to 'date' Ben because the fans were beginning to go crazy over Laylor as the pair couldn't get enough of each other and being discreet was beginning to be hard for them.

As time went on the show didn't care anymore about them being together but their publicists, Laura's to be precise didn't think them going public was going to be good for Laura's upcoming book, the stash plan and Laura was also a bit worried because if her beliefs, although their close friends and family knew about them and Ben was a friend of theirs too.

Taylor had been always talking about the same thing over and over but she would let it go for the time being but now her patience was fading to nothing, I mean how would you feel if someone lived your life publicly?

You cant even go to doctors appointments, picnic, on public dates and bow soon Ella will be going to kindergarten and Piper would have to miss the first day. Nope, not happening, she is tired of all this. If Laura is serious about them then she will have to make a choice.

Laura laid down on the bed with tears flowing from her eyes. She herself doesn't know what's stopping her from telling everyone about her real life, maybe is is just not ready to share them with the world, is that selfish? Well if her wife is hurting in the process then it is. A message chimed through her phone, it was from Taylor.

_**Taylor**__: I am just going to stay at my mom's just for tonight, I need to clear my head. _

They never spent a night apart ever since forever, Laura doesn't even remember which is why she is crying even harder now. Even when they fight they would always resolve it before bedtime.

"I need to make things right." Laura thought before sleep overtook her exhausted body. She was woken up in the middle of the night as she felt the bed shift on her side of it because she was currently occupying Taylor's side since it smelled like her.

She opened her eyes to find Taylor staring at her.

"I'm so sorry for waking you and I am sorry for leaving you alone. I know I broke a promise because we said never to go to bed angry and we have never been apart ever since forever and truly speaking I just couldn't sleep without you by my side and I couldn't leave you to deal with Ella alone at night. I just…"

Laura interrupted Taylor's rambling with a soft, loving kiss and she pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey it's okay Tay. I get it and I promise this time I will make it right okay. I am sorry I have been leaving in denial for so long. Maybe I was just selfish because I didn't want to share you guys with the world but I was hurting you and I am sorry. I love you so much Tay and I would do anything for you." Laura said after pulling back from the hug.

She was looking at Taylor directly in the eyes as she spoke so Taylor could see the sincerity her eyes conveyed.

"I love you too Laur, now let's get some sleep before, you know who decide to wake up and want to play. We will talk tomorrow." Taylor pecked Laura's lips a couple of times and pulled her into her arms so Laura was sleeping with her head on Taylor's chest and they drifted off into a peace sleep.

As promised Laura was determined to make it right. Enough with hurting the people she loved and cared for. I mean Ben too should be able to be with his wife Bridgette with him in public too.

In the morning Laura woke up early and decided to make her wife breakfast after feeding their daughter and she decided to make her YouTube video as she makes breakfast, kill two birds with one stone.

…**..Video clip…..**

"Hey! guys welcome back to my channel."

"So today I will be making breakfast so it will include blueberry pancakes, bacon and eggs."

"Okay let's get to it. So every ingredient I have is organic, got to keep my family healthy." Laura winked at the camera.

"Okay so I have this special pan where I can make my bacon and eggs at the same time as you can see it has sections so yeah, it makes my life so easier." Laura placed the pan on the stove and switched it on.

"Okay so what you're going to need is a bit of olive oil on both sides of the pan, then you place your bacon this side once it's hot and the your eggs this side. Then add a little bit of salt, just the way you enjoy it. And just like that, you're done and now it's time for the pancakes." Laura switched off the stove and placed the eggs and bacon on the side while she started working on the pancakes.

"Okay now for the pancakes, guys I'm sorry but I got an already mixed flour for today but I promise I will show you how I do it next time. So I just add milk and eggs to my dry ingredients and just pour in the pan and voila." Laura finished up everything and dishes up and placed everything on a tray with a single white rose on the side.

"Okay guys so today I have a very special video. I have some apologising to do and I need you guy's help. So this is my sort of piece offering, well part of it. Okay now follow me." Laura carried the tray of food up the stairs to their room and pushed open the door with her hip and went through with the camera crew following close behind.

She placed the food down on the side of the bed and turned her attention to the hip of blankets on the bed.

"Wakey wakey sleepyhead." Laura teased with a smile.

"Mmm mmmnoo…"

"I got breakfast in bed and it's your favourite." Laura said.

"Bl..e...mmm.. rry… cakes?"

"Yes blueberry pancakes with eggs and bacon. "oh and I got your favourite coffee too." Laura said with a chuckle at her lovers adorableness.

Taylor removed the blankets off her head happily and kissed Laura with her eyes still struggling to open and when they did she was shocked to see cameras in the bedroom.

"Um Laur,…why… is there… cameras in our room? What's going on?" Taylor asked in a confused and unsure tone.

At least she didn't sound mad and for that Laura was relieved.

"Well Tay I was filming my YouTube video today and I wanted to share with the world the amazing person I was making this food for you know. I am tired of hiding too and I am so sorry for hurting you. I don't want to hide anymore. So say hi to everyone." Laura said the last part to lighten up the mood.

Taylor just pulled her into a kiss and when they pulled apart Laura faced the camera.

"Hi guys once again, so I first of all would like to apologize to you for not being honest with you all in the beginning about our relationship. Taylor and I have been together since the second season of OITNB and have been married for three and a half years. Ella is our daughter and Ben is not really my partner. I know you guys feel betrayed and it's all my fault, not only have I disappointed you guys but I have also hurt my wife and denied her a lot of memories and special moments and I'm terribly sorry." Laura turned her head to face her wife. Taylor took her hand in hers and squeezed lightly for assurance.

"I am really lucky to have you in my life and thank you for sticking with me." Laura kissed Taylor on her cheek soundly.

"Its not entirely your fault but I do accept your piece offering anytime." Taylor chuckled as she was tilting her head towards the breakfast Laura made and Laura also chuckled through her tears.

"I love you so much my heart's wife." Laura said.

"And I love you more my dearest wife." Taylor sealed it with a kiss.

"And that's it for today guys. Until next time. Bye" Laura said facing the camera and Taylor waved at the camera too.

"Bye"

…**8888888…8888888…..8888888…..8888888888...**

The camera crew left soon after.

"Wow babe I still cannot believe you just did that. What will your publicist say about it?" not that Taylor wasn't thrilled about this whole thing, no she was actually over the moon but she couldn't help but wonder…

"I don't care anymore. I am sorry, so sorry that I only got my head out of my ass late. I mean I wish I could reverse the time and do it all over again and I promise you I'll do everything differently. I have robbed you of so much that I cant even repay. I actually cant believe that it was just the thought of not having you in our bed even just for a night that made me realize I need to change and fast. I am so sorry babe and I know that sorry won't take it back and make it okay., I just…" Laura was crying and so was Taylor.

"Hey, hey it's okay. I forgive you and I would do it all over again if it meant having you by my side for eternity. Let's move past this and open a new leave in our lives. Okay?" Laura just nodded and they shared a chaste kiss.

"I love you Tay"

"I love you too Laur."

…**.THE END….**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ellen DeGeneres show

Epilogue

"Today on the show we have very special guests from one of my favorite show, Orange Is The New Black."

"I would recommend for anyone who has yet to watch this show to do so and you can even read the book by Piper Kerman. However, today though we won't be talking much about the show but about the people's private lives."

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Laura Prepon and Taylor Schilling."

…. ...APPLAUSE…. ...CHEERING… ...SCREAMING…. ...

"Welcome, welcome." Ellen gave each one a hug.

"Hi! Thank you for having us." Laura said.

"Hi! Yes thank you for having us." Taylor said too.

"The pleasure is all mine. How are you guys?" Ellen said as she sat back down and indicated for the guests to take a seat as well.

"We are good." Taylor responded.

"We are doing great thanks and how are you?" Laura added.

"I'm good too, thanks for asking. Well recently Laura posted a video on her YouTube channel and apparently the video went viral with over 5 Billion views."

…. ...APPLAUSE…. ...CHEERING… ...SCREAMING…. ...

"Can we please have a playback of the video." Ellen said and the video began to pay and when it got to the part where Taylor woke up and kissed Laura the crowd went wild.

There was a lot of 'awe's' and aww and some people even cried. Laura and Taylor held hands and squeezed. They gave each other a loving look which send the crowd into overdrive from all the screaming and cheering.

"Awe, you guys are so cute together."

"Thank you." They said in unison.

"Now tell me. How did you guys meet? And what inspired this video?"

"Well we met on the show, Orange Is The New Black. Taylor and I had to do a scene for audition together and instantly we felt a connection." Taylor started.

"Yes we felt so comfortable with each other and we became very close together than with any other cast mates. Although all this time I told myself that I was straight and that what we have is just a special friendship." Laura said.

"We would flirt and we were always touchy feely with each other like it was a normal thing for friends. Laura would sometimes pull away and keep her distance." Taylor looked at Laura as she said this.

"I was started to develop feelings for Taylor whilst I told myself that I was straight so that caught me off guard and I was afraid I would do something stupid because every time we were together I would just think about how it'll be like to kiss her without cameras and an audience." Laura looked Taylor in the eyes as she said this because it's the first time she actually says this and Taylor was shocked but fell even more in love with her wife.

…. ...APPLAUSE…. ...CHEERING… ...SCREAMING…. ..

"This other time Laura and I were having our Friday get together whereby the two of us would binge on the show so we could like check our errors and how we could fix them. Then well…" Taylor chuckled and Laura just smiled at her encouragingly.

"Our makeout scene played and we talked about how nervous we were because of the people around and then Laura let it slip that she then started to enjoy the keys and was kinda frustrated when they yelled cut."

"Maybe it slipped or maybe it didn't.." Laura winked at Taylor.

…. ...APPLAUSE…. ...CHEERING… ...SCREAMING…. ...

"please do explain…" Ellen intervened.

"Well it had been over a year since we went back and forth with our flirting and I had now come to accept that I had feelings for Taylor and I was okay with that. My mom was actually a huge help who helped me come to terms with my feelings and helped me to accept them. So I particularly chose the episode with that scene and let it 'slip' like Taylor said." Taylor gave Laura an amused look.

…. ...APPLAUSE…. ...CHEERING… ...SCREAMING…. ...

"My gosh my wife is a sneaky little prick." The crowd went nuts at the word wife. It was still weird to hear and see the two act so normal and coupley like this.

"Anyways moving on… as she said that our eyes met and we couldn't look away. I don't know who leaned in first but I just remember that it was the best kiss I had ever had. I knew from then on that I wanted to be with Laura forever and that she now had the power to break me if she didn't feel the same way." Taylor pecked Laura's cheek.

"You guys are so cute tell you. That why Laura said that you're the best kisser?" Ellen said and asked teasingly.

"That and the fact that I couldn't risk sleeping on the couch" Laura joked with a chuckle while making the crowd to laugh as well whilst Taylor nudged her with her shoulder lightly.

"Anyways jokes aside. My wife is the best kisser, pity you won't ever find out." Laura winked at Ellen teasingly.

"You never know Prepon. What do you say Taylor? Want to give it a try? I don't mean to brag but I have been told my lips are like Marshmallows after you've melted them with a fire." Ellen responded to the banter.

…. ...APPLAUSE…. ...CHEERING… ...SCREAMING…. ...

"I'm sorry Ellen but I have the best already and let me just say that Laura ruined me." The couple chuckled amusedly.

"After the kiss I thought everything was going to be awkward but it wasn't. We confessed our feelings for each other and had been together since. We dated for a year and Taylor had been nothing but patient and loving with me and we were going at our own pace. Within a year I proposed to Taylor while we were in Paris 'promoting' the show."

"We moved in with a month of being together because already we spent a lot of time at each other's places because we couldn't bare to be apart. When Laura proposed I didn't hesitate to say yes and it is the 3rd best thing that ever happened to me."

"What's the 1st and 2nd if you don't mind me asking?" Ellen asked curiously With genuine interest.

"I'm sorry babe but the 2nd one being when Laur said "I do" and became my wife. The 1st one being when our daughter was born." Laura couldn't help herself but tear up a little and peck Taylor's lips.

"Awe's" and ahh's" could be heard along with a few sniffles.

"We have been married for three and half years and at first for the sake of the show we had to keep our relationship a secret and then it was okay after that when Alex and Piper were together on the show. Then after that my publicist thought it was a great idea that we keep it under wraps until my book is published. Then…" Laura found it hard to continue as she felt guilty and ashamed of how everything panned out. Taylor gave her a reassuring squeeze for comfort.

"Not that I was ashamed of our relationship but I just enjoyed not having to share our relationship with the world. Just being us but I forgot about the fact that I was hurting my wife and Ben's family by continuing with the 'relationship' Ben and I had." Laura was crying now and Taylor used her thumb to wipe her tears and pecked her on the temple, Laura said it comforts her.

Ellen offered her a tissue. "Thank you…"

Taylor was hurting to see her wife so vulnerable and hurting. They always try to comfort each other and be there for each other so it was no surprise that Taylor's eyes were wet and glistening with tears. Taylor gave Laura a one sided hug and kept her arm around her waist. Some people from the crowd just cried along with the couple.

"I am really grateful for my wife because if it was someone else I don't think they would've accepted any of these. I would really like to apologize to Ben's wife as well for making her life difficult for these past few years. I am really sorry. And to all our fans whom I have misled." Laura paused to take a breather.

"What made you decide that enough was enough?" Ellen asked?

"Believe it or not but it was because of the fear of spending a night without Taylor." Laura chuckled through her tears.

"Well like we said before that we had always been together since the show started, before we even became a couple. So we had an argument about this same issue and I just needed to think so I sent Laura a text that I will be staying at my mom's for the night. But I couldn't do it because we never did before and I had broken a promise we made as to never go to bed angry. I left during the night and went back home. We apologized to each other and made up and the next morning, well you know the rest." Taylor finished up and by now Laura wasn't crying but she rested her head on her wife's shoulder.

"Well thank you guys for coming and sharing with us this amazing love you have for each other. Hope we will have you again soon and maybe your daughter will be joining too." Ellen said.

"Thank you for having us." Taylor said.

"And for allowing us to have a platform to share the whole truth with everyone. And for sure Ella would love to meet you."

"I feel like we would have a special bond. I mean Ella, Ellen. It has a nice rhyme to it." Everyone chuckled.

"It does have a nice ring to it." Taylor and Laura agreed.

"This is it for this segment of the show. After the break we will be talking about the pictures you posted on Facebook. We'll be right back after the break."

…. ...APPLAUSE…. ...CHEERING… ...SCREAMING…. ...

"Thank you once again for having us today Ellen. It really means a lot that to us." Laura said.

"It was a pleasure to have you guys. I am sure your story touched a lot of people and maybe will even help others who are in a similar situation." Ellen said.

"Yeah hopefully. I am just glad that now it's all out in the open and our fans have been nothing but supportive." Taylor said.

"Anyways guys I would like to stay and chat some more but I have to get back to the show. Here is my card, maybe one day we could have dinner with my wife Portia." Ellen handed the card to Taylor and gave each one a hug before she left.

The couple left with a clear head and light as if a heavy weight has been lifted off their shoulders. They went straight home to spend some time with their daughter. They decided to have a picnic in their beautiful garden. They took pictures and bonded with their daughter.

The pictures posted on their social media where just showing maybe hands and feet of their daughter. They were still not comfortable with having their daughter be in the public eye.

"I love you so much Tay. I don't think I say that enough or show you how much you mean to me. I love and appreciate you." Laura placed her hand on her wife's cheek and caressed it lovingly. Taylor had Ella in her arms because she was falling asleep.

"I love you too Laur, and you do show me in every way possible and sometimes beyond what I could imagine and I just hope that I do you too as you do me. My heart physically aches whenever I look at you and our daughter. I would do things and go through the same thing if it means I get to spend some time with you." Taylor said and their eyes where glistening with unshed tears.

They shared a kiss that was filled with love and just stayed like that just enjoying each other's closeness and touch until they heard small whimpers from Ella.

They decided to take Ella inside and Laura was going to prepare dinner. Taylor loved to help, well taste everything and steal kisses in between. Making be it breakfast, lunch or dinner Laura always enjoyed it because not only does she love cooking but she loves this time she spends with them in the kitchen.

"Babe stop it, that is not yet done." Laura chastised while fighting a smile forming on her lips.

"Buh it dust tashtes so gooth Laur. Forry." Taylor said with a mouth fool and a chuckle.

"Ew babe." Now Laura was smiling brightly. Surprisingly enough, Taylor ate a lot during dinner all the time which is why Laura is not worried about Taylor not being able to eat if she does this stealing of hers.

Laura finished cooking and just in time Ella woke up in time for dinner. They always fed her first so that they could let her feed/play with her food. As always Taylor complimented her wife's food throughout dinner.

They finished dinner and Taylor loaded the dishwasher and they went to give their daughter a bath. They played with her for a while whilst she was splashing water and they where just in pure bliss.

"Okay princess, its bedtime now. Mommy do you mind getting the towel?" Taylor said and Laura got the towel and Taylor took Ella out whilst Laura wrapped her up in a towel.

They got her ready for bed. She fell asleep with a smile on her face and her parents just stood by the door to admire her just for a while.

Laura stood behind Taylor with her hands around her waist and Taylor had her hands on too of Laura's.

"Come on babe let's heard to bed, I am exhausted. She is getting way too active for my old bones." Laura said as she faked a yawn.

"Mmh funny how last night if I remember correctly you were pretty much active." Taylor teased.

"Oh sushi, you are the one who couldn't get enough. I told you not to have any surgery treats late at night." Laura said.

"Yes mom." Taylor joked.

"Come on you big old baby. Bedtime." They went to their room and prepared for bed. They were in sync, mirroring each other's actions unknowingly. They brushed their teeth and changed into their pajamas. Laura got in on her side of the bed and held open the blankets for Taylor to get in too.

"I love you so much babe."

"I love you too Tay. Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight babe." They shared a kiss and fell asleep in each other's arms. Tomorrow was going to be another day filled with more life and unknown journey they were willing to take as a family.

**…. . . ... ... . . .. ... **

**Hey guys! **

**I am obsessed with Laylor and how I wish it was real which is why I wrote this fic. **

**It was just nagging at me to write it. I got so many positive reviews on this stories that I thought I should write this chapter again. **

**Thank you guys for the support, it shows that I am not alone on this ship. Hope you enjoy this chapter as you did the first one. **

**Love always Skai3**


End file.
